Just a Dream
by kittykatlol100
Summary: A little dream I had this week about George. I will have a new chapter up on Maybe More than a Teddy Boy soon. Peace and Love - Katrina


**Hey Guys! Recently I had a very strange dream about George. I felt bad for not posting any new stuff for a while... so I wanted to makeup by sharing a dream I had! HERE YOU GO!**

I gaze up to him; I study his features that are beautifully put together. His soft gentle brown eyes that are flaming with trust and hope. His big brown bushy eyebrows scrunch together, streaming confusion all throughout his face. His nose stretches downward in a prefect strait line. His cheekbones are making him seems as if he's making a fish face. His mouth is pursed up reveal his perfect lips. I lean forward to see what he's working on, he doesn't look up he just puts his hand onto my face. I giggle and try to remove his hand off of me.

"Come on, let me see!" I laugh. I push back one of his long fingers. My eyes fix onto him, he's smiling and picking flowers out of the ground. Making a gorgeous flower headband filled with reds, yellows and oranges. He looks up to see me peeking at his 'masterpiece', he lunges forward. Dropping the headband and pinning me onto the ground, he frowns as a little kid would. I chuckle at his actions

"Katrina!" he yells in a playful way. I bite my bottom lip and give him my cute look. His faces softness, the sight of my 'cute' face is a charmer.

"Yes?" I ask in my innocent voice.

"Katrina! Don't do that I' m trying to stay mad at you, but you're making me want to tackle you with kisses!" He says sternly.

"What are you mad about?" I say. I pull the puppy dog eyes out on him, he smirks and pushes my bangs off of my forehead.

"I'm mad that you saw my present...that was suppose to be a surprise!" He yells in a nice way. I laugh a bit, and trail my fingers through his long brown arm hair. I play with his buttons on the cuffs of his white shirt. My eyes lock with his, I find myself lost as I stare more deeply into his. I snap away for a brief second.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. He leans closer to me, prompting his upper half up with his strong arms.

His face saddens as he looks at me. He takes three deep breaths that land on my neck, it sends shivers down my spine from his warm breath.

"You know what… never mind." He collides into me gently taking my face into his hands. His begins to softly kiss me lips with all that is in his heart. I kiss him back letting go of my hands, our lips move in a dance. I open my right eye to see a patch of what to seems to be…fur.

I pull away from his embrace, his eyes are still closed. I rub my hand on the patch; it begins to spread from his forehead now down to his nose.

"George?" I say weakly. He slowly opens his eyes revealing a blue spot covering his right pupil. My heart beat starts to race, my breath becomes shaky. A tear escapes my crystal blue eyes; George quickly raps his arms around me pulling me into his body.

"Luv', you alright?" I start to choke on my breath, tears rush down my face onto his white t-shirt. I inhale his scent that is supposed to smell like the faint smell of cigarettes and flowers, but now in covered with the smell of musk and dog.

He starts to twitch and yelps in pain, he stares up to the gray sky that once was blue. He shoves me off of him causing me to be thrown 12 feet away from him.

"Run! And don't come back… No! I love you don't leave me… don't listen to that fool!" He argues with himself. His hands turn into big meaty paws with sharp claws hungry to slash at someone. I stare with fear in my eyes, he rises into the air howling and screaming at the sky. A wisp of wind spins what once used to be my lover, now a wolf wanting to kill a human for its' flesh. He lands onto the ground, sniffing at the air. I blink multiple times if I was trying to get out of this nightmare.

I look down at my blue tank top, on my stomach there is a fresh stain of thick blood. Streams of hot tears run out of my bright blue eyes and trail down my face.

"George! Please don't!" I choke. He licks his lips as he stares at me, he moves his body towards me, but suddenly a loud crunch sound comes from under neath his paw. He moves his paw but without breaking making eye contact. He snaps his head down to the patch of dead grass that was alive 5 minutes ago, he grunts as he picks what seemed to be... to be the headband.

"George..." I Croak. He tosses the head band up into the air with his jaws and stomps on the remains of the pedals. Puddles of tears form around my shaking body, the sky is filled with lightning that strikes this dead field.

"GO!AND NEVER EVER, COME BACK! DO YOU HERE ME? NOW LEAVE BEFORE I TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! i DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE... NOW LEAVE!" he yells with his head bowed down.

"Alright... i..if.. th..that's.. wha...what.. you want then fine." I say.

**After that point my dream was a blur... I hope you liked it! . NEW CHAPTER OF _MAYBE MORE THAN A TEDDY BOY_ COMING IN SOON. **

**PEACE AND LOVE xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**Katrina**


End file.
